


Faster Than Expected

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Human Experimentation, Other, Torture, Transformation, everybody knows shits fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: 15 ml is, as it turns out, actually a lot of serum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the first line was based on a dont starve picture and i went from there lmao  
> mmmmmmm im not proofreadin im fucking tired snzzz  
> god i fucking love monster tom  
> id suck his fuckign d  
> anyway

"Fangs are coming in nicely." 

Tord had a thumb holding Tom's mouth open, and was inspecting his teeth. His canine teeth were big and sharp, threatening to bite Tord's finger off. But he didn't, he didnt make a move. Not that he could. He was partially sedated and aside from that he was held to an operating table by leather straps. He just lay there, drool starting to run down his chin. 

 

Tord removed his hand and picked up a clipboard, scribbling down some notes. 

The experiment had been going on for only a week and Tord was getting good results. Just when Tom thought he had seen the last of him, he been kidnapped by his old rival.  
He was developing a serum that could turn humans into monsters. He planned to take only the strength of the monster from these results using it's blood after this was done and make another serum from it. Then that would be given to his soldiers to make them unstoppable. But before all that, he needed a test subject. 

And that happened to be Tom. Why Tom? Well, the scars that decorated the right side of Tord's face and his missing arm said enough. It was revenge. Simple as that. What better revenge than turning your old rival into a monster? 

Tord picked up a recording device he used to track his progress and clicked the button, speaking into it.

"Vocal Log Number 5. Time lapse since the beginning of the experiment: One week exactly. Subject under steady dose of xanax at all times. Condition: Stable. Subject has shown substantial growth to canine teeth. The drug seems to be working with few ill effects. Though any changes in the personality cannot be determined due to subdued state of the patient. As all is going well so far, we will increase the dosage of serum to see if it speeds up the process of transformation. The dosage will increase from 5 ml to 15 ml." 

Tord pressed the button again to end the recording and set the device down. He walked to a small tray filled with various threatening medical equipment. All for show. He had no plan to torture Tom, though the thought was thrilling. The mental and physical affects of torture would mess with the experiment. And test subjects didnt come easy. 

He picked up a larger needle than the one he had used before. He carefully placed the tip into a glass bottle filled with bright purple liquid. You could swear it was glowing slightly in the dark room. He pressed the plunger and watched as the clear plastic filled with serum. When it was full he walked back over to Tom and positioned the needle above his arm. Though Tom was in a foggy state he recognized the needle. Needle meant pain. He weakly struggled against the restraints, letting out a groan of protest. 

"Now, now, Tom. This will only hurt for a second." 

Tom hissed when the needle was inserted, clenching his fists. Tord brought down the plunger and liquid filled his veins. Tom gave a strangled cry as the serum coursed through him. Odd, Tord thought. He had never reacted a lot to the insertion before.  
 Toms screams didnt die down, only getting louder and more desperate. He was in pain. Tord took a few steps back, needle in hand. Maybe he had administered too much? What would an overdose of monster DNA do?

 He got his answer. The skin on Tom's forehead was ripped apart as horns started to poke through, purple like the serum. Blood trickled down his face. His hands contorted and shook. Black ran up his arm like ink. His fingers started to bleed as claws ripped through them, nails sharp and jagged. 

There was a ripping noise as a tail grew through the back of his trousers, black and spotted with purple.

 His ears grew into points, the tips purple, and his teeth grew sharper than before. They poked far past his bottom lip, big and menacing. His screams had turned into horrible, animalistic growls and whimpers. He didnt sound like Tom anymore. 

  Tom's mind was taken over by fear, the monster instincts completely in control. He was in pain and tied down and scared. He couldnt remember anything, the only thing that mattered right now the fact he was trapped. He struggled against the restraints, grunting. They wouldnt give. Tord had made sure they were extra secure in case of an event like this. This made the monster-esque Tom more afraid. He couldnt get out.

Tord stared in shock. "Holy fuck.." He breathed. He set the needle down. The last thing he wanted to do was appear menacing in front of this..thing. 'Its still Tom.' He told himself.

Was it really?

It still looked like Tom, past the monsterish features and panicked growls. Tord took a few careful steps towards the hybrid. 

"Thomas?" He asked carefully, testing the waters. He didnt know how much the serum had affected his friend. He may not even recognize him. 

Tom looked over at Tord. There was no sign of recognition on his face. He sniffed a bit, and continued trying to break out of his restraints in vain. 

'So he doesnt know me. Okay, this is fine. This is fine. So the process went faster than expected, this is what you wanted.' Again, the question he asked before echoed in Tord's mind.

Was it really?

He shook off his doubt. He was still in shock from the sudden climax of his experiment. All he had to do now was get a blood sample from Tom and then..then what? Let him go? He never actually thought about what hed do with Tom when this whole process was over. He decided hed cross that bridge when he got to it. He could keep this Tom in captivity a few more days while he thought of a plan. For now, he needed blood. From a frightened half-monster. Oh boy.  

 

 Tord carefully made his way back to the tray of equipment and picked up a scalpel and test tube. He walked towards Tom slowly. Tom noticed the small knife and made a frightened noise, trying to wiggle away from Tord. Which, of course, he couldnt. Tord muttered encouraging words to him.    
 "Its alright Tom..this wont hurt a bit..just stay still..its gonna be okay.." 

 Tord raised the knife and swiftly brought it down on Tom's arm. He screamed in pain, thrashing against the restraints. Tord raised the tube and collected his blood as it ran down his arm and soaked his hoodie sleeve. 

 The straps started to tear as Tom continued with his horrible wails. Tord quickly stepped back, capping the tube and setting it down. He smiled. Perfect. The smile was wiped from his face as the straps tore in half and Tom fell forwards onto the floor. He lifted himself to all fours and looked up at Tord, growling.   
 Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Tord took a few steps back, grabbing a sedative from the tray. It was a tranquilizer. He was lucky he kept it around, in the off chance something went horribly wrong. Guess this was that off chance.  

 

 Tom walked towards him, the low growl still in his throat. Tord backed up slowly.  

 

 "Easy Tom, easy." Tord tried to soothe him. To no avail. This man had hurt Tom. Tom needed to defend himself. He didnt want to be hurt.  

 

 Tom suddenly lunged at him and Tord jumped out of the way, swinging his arm up and bringing the syringe down on Tom's back. Tom gave a pained yell and thrashed, trying to bite or scratch at Tord. Tord quickly pushed down the plunger and the tranquilizer was administered into Tom. He pulled the needle back out and hauled ass to the other side of the room. Which was sadly rather small. He pressed himself against the wall and watched as Tom tried to run towards him again. But the drug quickly took affect on the half-monster. His legs wobbled and he slowed to a stop. He hadnt even ran a yard before he fell to the ground, giving Tord a last scared and angry look before passing out. Tord let out a breath he didnt realize he had been holding.  

 

 "That could have gone better.." Tord muttered. He crouched down besides Tom, inspecting him. He only had several monstrous qualities. The injection had seemed to push him to a point he would have been halfway transformed. He was larger than a normal human, maybe 6 or 7 feet tall. He didnt want to think about Tom as a full-fledged monster. This was terrifying enough. 

 

 Tord sighed, standing up and going to retrieve his recorder. "Vocal Log Number 6. Maybe..15? 20 minutes since last log. The 15 ml injection sped up process monumentally. Patient is now in a half-monster state. He still retains a human form but his mind has turned animalistic. His physical strength has increased greatly, breaking reinforced leather straps. The blood sample has been collected. Our goal had been reached. The fate of the patient will be..decided." Tord looked down at Tom's unconscious form. He clicked off the recorder. 

 

 He didnt really know what to do with Tom. He had essentially destroyed the human element of his old enemy. Though revenge wasnt really as sweet as he had thought. It was just sort of..sad. He didnt know how to reverse these effects. So Tom was just..stuck like this. An animal. How depressing.    
 Tord could kill him. Itd be a better fate than staying like this. Though he did want to study the effects..it'd be good to see what would happen. Hell, maybe itd be good to have a half-monster around. It was an intimidation factor. And we all know how well those work.  

 Tord pressed a small clip on his coat's wrist, speaking into a small mic.  

 

 "Paul, Patryk, I need a cell prepared. Make it big. And make sure there's sufficient food and water delivered to the prisoner. Oh, and Ill need one of you to bring a shock collar. High voltage." Tord took his finger off the button, not waiting for a response. His soliders would listen to his every command with no questions asked. Like they should. 

 

 Tord watched as his two right hand men entered the room after only about a minute's wait. They froze upon seeing the monstrous body of Tom, but didnt say anything. They quickly resumed their work. Paul hauling Tom up to the table and strapping him back in. He pressed a button on the table and wheels clicked out from the bottom. Patryk put a collar around Tom's neck, turning it on and giving the remote to Tord.  

 

 "Take him to his cell. I want no one else to know of him. Do you hear me?" Tord said. It wasnt a question. It was a command. 

 

 They both nodded. Tord was more focused on Paul, who knew the sleeping man's identity. He felt a bit scared of his leader. He didnt know he'd not only kidnapped his old friend but did..whatever this was to him. He was slightly afraid but still stayed silent. The two left the room, both wheeling Tom away. 

   
 Tord pinched the bridge of his nose with his robotic hand, muttering several curses under his breath. Of course TOM caused him the most stress. But he didnt have time to stand around and complain. 

 

 He had a brand new prisoner to take care of. 


End file.
